The Great Journey
The Great Journey started in Midnight when one cat from each clan had a dream of drowning in salt water or was told to go to Midnight. These cats were Brambleclaw of ThunderClan, Feathertail of RiverClan, Crowpaw of WindClan, Tawnypelt of ShadowClan. Along with Feathertail's brother Stormfur and Squirrelpaw from ThunderClan. They all met at fourtrees at midnight. When nothing happened they agreed to travel in the direction of the setting sun. The six cats traveled out of clan territory and faced attacks from rats. They traveled through a twolegplace with a loner named Purdy. Once out of twolegplace they made it to the sun-drown-place. They found there that Midnight was a badger who spoke cat and communicated with StarClan. Midnight then told them that there forest was going to be destroyed and the clans must leave or risk extermination. They must follow the path to the sun-drown-place and a dying warrior the way would show. Midnight traveled with them a while back where they met back up with Purdy. They were originally going to go back through the twolegplace, but, Midnight told them that they must go through the mountains. The six cats continued to their journey and went through the mountains without the help of Purdy or Midnight. They discover and tribe of cats living in the mountains called the Tribe of Rushing Water. What they didn't know was that the tribe had a prophecy of their own to fulfill. Their prophecy was about a silver cat not of their tribe would rid them of Sharptooth, a mountain lion, forever. They believed this cat was Stormfur. When Sharptooth came back Stormfur almost defeated him, but, Feathertail defeated him instead. Sadly, though, she died doing so. The tribe then realized that Feathertail was the silver cat, not Stormfur. The rest of the cats left the tribe after burrying Feathertail by the waterfall. They got back to their clans and when all the clans were ready, they left to the Moonstone. The dying warrior turned out to be a shooting star that went across the sky in the path of the sun-drown-place. Leafpaw figures out that to find their new home they must look for stars reflecting on water. The four clans went through the mountains where Tallstar prepared to give Crowpaw his warrior name. Crowpaw took the name Crowfeather in honor of Feathertail. When the clans decided to leave the mountains and head to their new home Stormfur announced he will be staying in the tribe with his sister's spirit and Brook Where Small Fish Swim. The clans got to a new home-the lake. They still faced many problems, new territory boundries, camps, places to find herbs, a new gathering place, a dying Tallstar, and where will the visit their warrior ancestors-or did they even come with them. They later decided the Island of the coast of the new RiverClan territory would work for a gathering place, Leafpaw then discovered the Moonpool, the new place to talk to StarClan, a small hollow in between ThunderClan and WindClan with a waterfall going down it. Finding this earned Leafpaw the name Leafpool.